True Blood and Time Lords
by EmelineCarter92
Summary: Basically a one shot. AU. Sookie Stackhouse and the residence thought they have seen it all. Until a man in a blue box visits Bon Temps. Takes place somewhere during season 3 of True Blood. Features the 12th Doctor. (Andrew Lee Potts)


Sookie was walking through the woods. She felt something following her. It couldn't have been a person for she would have been able to read their mind. What if it was a vampire? She turned around, a man with pale skin and black hair approched her. Whatever had been following her, he had scared it off.

"I thought something was following me. You mut've scared it off." She thanked him.

"It's not a safe place for any lady to be wondering the woods alone. Especially at night."

So he thought she couldn't handle herself. Men. "I can handle myself. I don't need a man to porotect me."

"But you never know." He stepped closer.

"Who are you?"

"Jus' a gentleman come to your aid. Names are not necessary. Then you have the advantage of me." He smiled. A dimple appeared in his right cheek.

"If you're flirting you have picked a miserable time and place."

"If I am a flirt, then you are an original Miss Stackhouse." His smile grew. Did he...did he just read her mind? "From your name, to your weapon of choice being your handbag, and your presence in these dangerous woods at this hour you are very much an original. You can call me Ben."

"What brings you to Bon Temps?" She asked.

"I'm here on buisness." He said. "I'd like to get in and out before the sun comes up. Dun't want to get humans involved."

"Wait. Humans? Please tell me you're not a vampire, a werewolf, a shifter, or a fairy."

"No. I'm not either of those. Do you come across things like that often?" The dark haired man walked up to her, a little to close for comfort. She couldn't read his mind. How was that possible? Unless he was a fairy. He was too attractive so he had to be one. She hadn't seen him in the other realm. Was he like her? "You're not human. Not entirely. You smell...off." He walked in a circle around her and played with a strand of her hair from behind. She spun aroound to face him.

"Hey,cut that out." He did.

"Is there any place I could stop and grab something to eat. I'm starving."

"Merlott's isn't that far." Sookie said. He looked young, maybe about my age. She stayed close to him but not too close. She felt a connection to him. When the flood lights from Merlott's shown on him, she noted he no longer looked young. He looked ageless. He contintued to smile at Sookie with a wry smile. "If you don't quit lookin at me like that I'm gonna slap you one. Don't think I won't..." She trailed off, when she saw a blue box parked by Sheriff Bellfleur's car. The front head light was smashed, the bumper slightly dented. The dark haired man went to examine the blue box to the car. "If I had to retake my flying test, I'd probably fail." He started stroking the box.

Sookie could feel another presence, an energy of sorts. She could hear a low faint hum. The blue box, she seemed drawn to it. "What's that?"

"The TARDIS."

"No, not that." She walked up to the box. She could feel every grain of the wood under her fingers. "Is anyone in there? Whoever she is, you got her irritated."

"No one. I'm alone. Just my ship."

Sookie nearly scoffed. "Ship?"

Later that night she told Tara about her strange encounter. "He's got to a fairy. What in the hell else could he be?" Tara said, as she dipped some of her fries in ketchup. The man, "Ben" suddenly popped up from the both behind Tara. Sookie jumped in her seat.

"What are you doing here?" Sookie half scolded.

"Just enjoying my meal remember?"

That had been half an hour ago. What was he still doing here?

"Who the hell are you?" Tara said.

"The Doctor."

"The Doctor?"Tara raised her eyebrows. Yeah right like you have a medical degree. Tara thought.

Sookie caught it and scolded. "Tara." She did it out loud too.

Sam came out from the bar. "Sook, get workin' you don't get payed for talkin to the customers. Now matter how good lookin they are." He voice had a teasing tone to it.

"Sam, this is here is the Doctor." Sookie introduced.

"Doctor what?"

"No, Doctor who. You're supposed to ask...never mind." They let the Doctor eat in peace.

Sam's shifter senses went into over drive. The stranger's body language was comfortable. Sam usually hated arogance. That was partly why he and his brothehr Tommy clashed. But this was something else. He had an uneasy confidence that young woman would find attractive. That would send Eric and Bill running for their money. He wondered it Sookie could feel what he was feeling. Sam turned to Sookie, _You can sense it too?" _Sam directed the thought at Sookie.

Sookie nodded.

"He's eatin' He ain't a fanger." Sam said.

"What I miss?" The Doctor asked.

"Vampire." said Sookie. "You don't know about the vampires."

"Oh, yes. They came out of hiding in 2046."

"What the hell you on, English?" Tara looked at him piculiar.

"They came out of the coffin in 2008, three years ago."

"This has to be an alternate realty then. I'd remember tha'. Unless they came out too early."

When Sookie got off work The Doctor was chatting up with Arlene. "You got anymore charmin red heads stashed somewhere?" The Doctor was saying. Terry looked jealous. He was gripping the coffee pot a little too hard. "Aren't you the sweetest." Arlene said. Terri walked up to them. Sookie stopped him by taking the pot from him. "Coffee's on."

"I didn't ask for.." The Doctor started. "And who's this little guy?"

Arlene has Mikey in a sling on her back. This is Mikey."

"He prefers to be called Titus, it's Roman. For great defender." Just then Mikey made a face. "and he might of left you a big mess under the hood and he's terribly sorry. And he thinks I'm funny. I hope in a good way."

"You..you can read his mind?" Arlene asked.

"Course he can't." Sookie said. "He's a baby."

"Babies are humans too. You can't read his thoughts because your mind isn't open enough."

"Sweet fella." Arlene whispered to Sookie on her way out. "You know who he reminds me of? Jason." Sookie felt like slapping herself. He met the rest of the Bellfleur family, well the Sheriff. Andy seemed to get along and that was rare especially with outsiders.

"Sorry about your tail light Sheriff."

"My what!?"

Outside, Andy discovered his damaged car. "That no good...He's just like..."

Sookie stood at a safe distance. "If you say Jason, Andy I swear it..."

"I was gonna say Eric." Sheriff Bellfleur said in his gruff voice, thumbs looped in his belt. He shook his head.

Sookie offered to pay for the ticket, but both Andy and the Doctor refushed.

* * *

"She's glad she had someone else to talk to." Sookie said. She and the Doctor were standing outside the TARDIS. Andy had just left. "With you drivin her mad with your ramblin..."


End file.
